


He's All That

by LavenderBergamot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 90's teen movie, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, bros being bros, have you guys seen she's all that?, i thought about this at work and i needed it, it's basically she's all that, loosely set in nineties or early 2000s, movie date, teen movie au, tonys pretty hetero so you gotta slow build man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderBergamot/pseuds/LavenderBergamot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark had everything. But will a crazy bet to take a loser to prom and make it cool ruin his reputation forever? Or will it change the way he thinks about himself and the world forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. But trash I needed. I love nineties teen movies and while listening to "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer and I thought about teen movie AU Stony and realized it fit too well. So I banged out this chapter. More to come.

Tony Stark had everything. He was hot, rich, popular, the quarterback of the Shield High football team (GO AVENGERS!) but yet still maintained a 4.0 g.p.a, he had a smoking hot girlfriend, and not to mention he was hot. His life was absolutely perfect until the first day back after spring break.

Tony pulled up to school with his two best friends, James “Rhodey” Rhodes and Happy Hogan. Happy always drove them because he had a smoking ride and what was the point in showing up in your own car anyway. Tony was wearing his red and gold varsity jacket over a white tee and jeans. His dark hair looked perfectly perfect gelled up. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and climbed out the car.

 

“I’ll catch you guys before first period. I’m gonna go find Pepper.”

 

Tony was gone before either could reply. Pepper was the aforementioned hot girlfriend and had been in Miami for spring break. When Tony finally spotted her signature red hair among the crowd of milling students, he noticed she was not surrounded by her usually clique. Her smoking hot bod was draped over another; she was all over Justin Hammer. Hammer was this giant pretentious douche who plays lacrosse but still says things like “are we really here” and has dumb hair that acts like curtains on his dumb face.  _ What the hell is my girlfriend doing with Hammer?  _

 

“Pepper what the hell?” Tony was fuming. How could she do this to him? He was supposed to dump her.

“Oh hey Tony how was your spring break?” Pepper says while never once taking her eyes off of Justin’s apathetic face.

“How was my spring break? Oh it was fine I went to the beach PEPPER WHAT IS GOING ON?”

“Oh I’m dating Justin now. He makes independent films.”

“I just really want to capture life as I really see it.” Justin says in voice that really expresses how little his parents understand him.

“You started dating Justin without breaking up with me?” Tony feels like he wants to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Yep bye Tony.”

 

Tony walked away before he could do anything regrettable. Like punch Justin in his brooding face. He quickly found the guys in their usual spot by the lockers and recounted the tale of Pepper’s betrayal.

 

“Dude that’s cold.” Rhodey said.

“There goes your date to the prom man.” said Happy grimly.

“Yeah but I could take literally anyone to prom, I’m Tony Stark.”

“You wanna bet?” Rhodey says. There is something burning in his eyes but Tony doesn’t back down. 

“Yeah I do actually. Pick someone, anyone and I will take them to prom and it will be great.” 

 

Rhodey looked around and finally spotted the perfect target. He barely got the words “that guy” out through the giggles. It turns out that “that guy” was Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers was this scrawny art kid that hit a crazy growth spurt over the summer. He was now six feet and two inches of pure awkward. Today Awkward McClumsy-Pants was sporting a navy and red sweatshirt and ripped jeans, and the whole ensemble was covered in paint stains. His very blue eyes were hidden behind thick rimmed glasses and his blond hair was unkempt looking. Steve Rogers was probably about the lamest guy in school and of course he was the first one to trip up the stairs, followed by his probably only friend, Bucky Barnes.

 

“Nope, no way. Not happening.” 

“You said anyone.” Happy reminded him.

“But I thought we all meant a girl.” Tony said exasperatedly. “I’m not gay!”

“Anyone means anyone, Tony.” Rhodey chuckled.

“Fine then.”

Tony swiftly walked over to where Steve and Bucky were standing. 

“Hey you’re Steve right?”

Steve looked at Bucky quizzically before replying in a confused tone. “Yeahhh. You’re Tony Stark right?”

“Yeah I am. Wanna hang out with me and the guys after school today? Barnes can come too.” 

 

Bucky was on the football team with Tony, Happy, and Rhodey. People always wondered why he hung out with a loser like Rogers but it turns out that they were neighbors since elementary school.

 

“Stark, are you okay?” Bucky looked extremely confused.

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be? Can’t I ask my team mate and his bro to hang out?”

“Because you never talk to us.” Steve said in a quiet voice. 

“Well I am today!” Tony said with one of his trademark grins. He could of sworn he saw Steve blush a little. 

“See you guys at my place at around fourish? Fiveish? Awesome.” And with that he was off.

“Was that weird or was that just me?” Bucky said looking off into the distance where Tony disappeared.

Steve had a feeling today was going to be quite the adventure. 

 


	2. Pizza Rolls and Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers was also kind of a loser. But his luck seemed like it was changing when Tony Stark invites him over to hang.

Steve Rogers had pretty much nothing, and he was okay with that. He had everything he needed: Bucky, his mom, and art. He was never popular or cool. Frankly for most of his childhood he was stuck at home with some form of illness. He was always small and sickly, so to pass the time without having an asthma attack he took up drawing and painting. And then one day when he was about five, Bucky and his parents moved in next door, and they have been friends ever since. Bucky was always much cooler than Steve could ever hope to be, but he never stopped being there for him. Not when he hit his growth spurt, not when girls started liking him, not even when he joined the football team. Bucky was super cool and Steve was super lame, but that was okay. Also unsurprisingly, Steve was super lame after his growth spurt, but at least he grew out of his asthma and could reach the top shelf in the art room.

 

His lameness is also the reason he is wary while Bucky drives them to Tony Stark’s house. Why did Tony Stark randomly ask Bucky and him to hang out? What was his play? They spent the car ride in uncomfortable silence, both boys lost in their thoughts. When they finally arrived Stark Mansion they realized why people called it Stark Mansion. The house (if you could even call it a house) was  _ massive. _ Steve thought he was intimidated by Tony before, jeez. 

 

“Come on Steve. You have to get out of the car at some point.” Bucky urged.

 

“I still don’t like this Bucky.” Looking more than a little uncomfortable Steve joined Bucky outside the car. They made their way up the long path flagstone path that led to the front door. 

 

“Well at least try to enjoy yourself.” Bucky said as he rang the doorbell.

 

Tony appeared a few moments later, opening the door. “Hey! You guys made it! C’mon in, we’re watching the game.” Steve turned to Bucky and mouthed  _ WHAT GAME?  _ Bucky just laughed and followed Tony in. Steve considered going back to the car, but in the end though it was in his best interest to follow them. Tony brought through the giant house to a home theater. Rhodey and Happy were sitting on a very comfortable and very expensive looking couch eating Totino's Pizza Rolls and Bagel Bites. The game (apparently it was basketball) was playing on the big screen. Tony threw Steve a can of Pepsi (and by some miracle of God managed to catch it).

 

“Sit down Steve. Chillax.”

 

Steve was having a very hard time chillaxing at the moment but he did sit down. He still couldn’t believe he was here, sitting on Tony fricking Stark’s couch, watching his TV, drinking his Pepsi. 

 

“So Steve, do you have any hobbies?” Tony asked. This just seems weird.

 

“Uhhh, I am really into art. I paint a lot and draw. I never was one for sports.”

 

“That’s... cool. What kind of stuff do you like to paint?” Tony asked. Why was he so interested now?

“Mostly abstract kind of stuff but recently I have been going through a still life phase.”

 

“That’s totally rad. I think the abstract stuff is really cool. It really makes you think.” Tony said, actually sounding like he was interested. Wow maybe Stark wasn’t so horrible after all. 

 

“So what are you doing this weekend?” Steve choked on his Pepsi. 

 

“Umm I was just going to paint and maybe hang out with Bucky. Why do you ask?” Bucky looked on at this whole exchange in fascination.

 

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out. Maybe see a movie or something?” Tony actually seemed kind of nervous at this point.

 

“Uh yeah sure. Sounds great.” Steve mumbled out.

 

Tony looked significantly more cheerful as he said “Great! I will pick you up Saturday at around three. If that’s okay with you.” 

  
“Yeahhhh. Sure.” Steve had a feeling things were going to get weirder from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRRYYYYY! I can't believe it took me this long to post this chapter. But I really want to continue this story. If you guys have any 90's or 2000's movie suggestions for Steve and Tony to see let me know! Feedback appreciated!


	3. Iron Maiden and Red Camaros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives at Steve's house to pick him up looking hot.

Tony was true to his word and showed up at Steve’s house at three. Steve was kind of surprised that Tony had his own car. From what Steve knew, Tony showed up to school everyday in Happy’s car. Yet here he was in a red Camaro. He parked it in the driveway and hopped out. 

“I was under the impression you didn’t drive.” Steve took in Tony’s appearance. He was dressed casually in acid wash jeans and a Iron Maiden t-shirt. Steve was beginning to understand why all the girls went for Tony. He had this certain hot-shot attitude that really took you in.

“Correction. It’s not that I don’t drive. I just don’t like to drive. So I let Happy do it. I find our morning drives bring us closer together.” Tony said in his usual snarking tone. “How do you get to school?”

Why did Tony keep trying to make small talk? Is he actually trying to get to know me? 

“Um Bucky normally drives me. When he can’t I just take the bus.” 

“Rad. So let’s get going we have got a lot to do.” Tony didn’t wait for Steve to react he just walked away and got into the car. After Steve just stood there for a while Tony opened the passenger window and shouted “What are you waiting for? Y2K? Let’s go!” Steve hurried over to the car. He barely got his seatbelt on before Tony floored it. 

“Where are we even going?” Steve asked. Tony drove like a bat out of hell.

“Well I thought we could go see a movie then grab some food. I was thinking that new movie Jurassic Park, but I am open to suggestions.” Tony rattled off as he shifted gears.

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Great because I really have no other ideas.” Steve chuckled at that.

Maybe tonight was going to actually be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I just felt like it was a natural stopping point. Also still kind of willing to change the movie so persuade me. Will update again tomorrow. Don't worry it is getting gay soon.


	4. Hacker Girls and Hugs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve go see Jurassic Park and get a little bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY? I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED THIS SHIT A WHILE AGO WHOOOOOOOPS I ALSO SWITCHED MOVIES BECAUSE DINOSAURS SO SHUT UP. Just kidding if you are actually taking the time to read this I love you and cherish you.

"Two tickets for Jurassic Park." Tony said to the heavily eyelinered girl working the ticket booth at the movie theater.

"What are you guys like on a date or something?" She drawled out in an utterly apathetic tone.

 _As if._ Steve thought yet Tony replied with a note of defiance in his voice "Yeah we are actually."

This caught Steve by surprise but eyeliner girl looked completely unfazed. "That'll be $11.50." 

Tony handed her the money and grabbed their tickets. "You coming?" He said to a slightly perplexed Steve and they made their way inside the theater. 

Tony bought them some popcorn and a couple of Crystal Pepsi's and they made their way into theater 5. 

"Where do you want to sit?" Tony asked Steve who chose two seats near the middle of the theater.

"Are you normally this quiet?" Tony said to Steve during the previews.

"Why did you say we were on a date?" Steve blurted out.

"I don't know? Maybe just to see what she would do and maybe because we are kind of on a date." Tony said noncommittally.

This was not the answer Steve expected but to be honest he wasn't really sure what he expected just not this. "So this is a date?" Steve asked for clarification hoping against all hope Tony couldn't see him blushing in the dark of the theater. 

"Well we are two teens at a movie together. I did buy your ticket and I am trying to get to know you a little better. I believe most outsiders would on fact label this outing a date. Shhhhh now the movie is starting." Tony said even though he was the one talking.

Steve was getting more confused by the minute. _Am I really on a date with Tony Stark? Is Tony even gay? How did he find out I am gay?_

_*****_

Steve had to give it to Tony on the movie choice because this movie was rad. Steve was enthralled by the dinosaurs and the creatures and just everything.

Tony was enthralled by Steve. The way his face lit up when the dinosaurs came on screen, when he smiled at little comments the characters made. Tony was starting to enjoy Steve more than the movie and it was scaring him a little. 

When the T-Rex came out Steve jumped a little (and so did Tony but he will never admit it). Tony wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder and only half jokingly said he would protect him. His arm stayed there for the rest of the movie though. 

*****

"Wow." Steve said simply as the end credits rolled up. 

"That may just be my new favorite movie." Tony said as he carefully removed his arm from Steve's shoulders. They got up to leave and walked out of the theater. 

"Seriously man that was awesome. Thanks for umm taking me I guess." Now that they were back in the light Steve didn't know how to act. Tony may have said this was a date but he was kidding right? As they walked back to Tony's car they talked more about the movie and Tony realized that he really liked spending time with Steve. 

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream?" 

*****

So here they were. The jock, the coolest guy in school, Tony Stark and the art nerd, the loser Steve Rogers were sitting, having ice cream and talking about their lives.

"So yeah it's just me and mom. She works all the time to afford the house and my copious amounts of doctors bills but we survive. Dad was never really in the picture and maybe that's why I am so crap at guy things like sports and cars." Steve laughed nervously.

"My dad is in the picture but sometimes I wish he wasn't." Tony said, showing a side of him Steve hadn't seen before. "Nothing I do is ever good enough for him even though he is hardly ever around. To busy being a big shot CEO to come to my football games even though he is the one who made me play the damn sport in the first place. Even though I have a 4.0 I am still not good enough. I don't think I can ever be good enough for him."

"I'm sorry Tony that blows. But really you are pretty much perfect. Good grades, good at sports, hot girlfriend-"

"Hot ex girlfriend." Tony corrected.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. She let go of a good guy." Steve said. 

"Haha not really." Tony said with a small smile.

"No. Really." 

After that they kept on talking about school and sports and what kind of music they liked when they realized it was getting late so they headed back to the car.

"So I had a lot of fun tonight dude." Tony said as he drove Steve back to his house.

"Me too." Steve said quietly again hoping that Tony didn't notice the color in his cheeks.

"I really think we should hang more. You are pretty cool for a nerd. I mean no offense." 

"And you aren't half bad for a dumb jock. Offense." Steve said smiling. 

"Here we are." They had arrived at Steve's house. Tony walked Steve to his door and out of nowhere hugged Steve quickly. 

"See yah Rogers." And Tony ran off. 


End file.
